Stonedozer
: "I'm rockin' out." : --Stonedozer's final words before his destruction. Stonedozer was a rock/power shovel-themed monster which appears as the main antagonist in the Power Rangers Ninja Steel episode "Rocking and Rolling ". Character History Stonedozer was first introduced by Cosmo Royale who summons stronger versions of the Kudabots, the Basherbots to aid him in battle. He is sent to a forest area in a mine where he has the Basherbot dig to stop Levi's concert. The Red and Pink Rangers confront him in the mine but he creates earthquakes, for which the two Rangers were able to morph and escape. Stonedozer was able to dig under Levi's concert, after a small advise from Ripcon that the Rangers were still at the stadium, he destroy the stadium. Luckily, no one gets hurt because the Rangers help all of the viewers out safelynd will able to escape. Then, the Rangers encounter him with an group of Basherbots, for which the Stonedozer has the Basherbots attack the Rangers, as the Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Pink Rangers deal with the Basherbots, the Gold Rangers battles Stonedozer who attemps to flee. After a long dual, the Gold Ranger was able to destroy Stonedozer with the Storm Star Tornado Slashes Final Attack. He is gigantified and the Gold Ranger unleashed his new Zord, the Bull Rider Zord to battle Stonedozer. He had the upper hand at first, but Stonedozer was able to push the Zord back. the other Rangers summoned the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord to aid the Bull Rider Zord in battle while the Gold Ranger then transform his Zord into the Bull Rider Megazord to make a beat down on Stonedozer. With the combined power of the Bull Rider Zord's Rodeo Rapid Fire Final Attack and the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord's Double Axe Final Attack, Stonedozer was destroyed for good. Personality Stonedozer is rough and tough monster, he will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers but he is loyal to his mission. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Stonedozer can teleport himself to any location at will. *'Super Strength:' Stonedozer possess incredible strength that can destroy a portion of a building and send the Red Ranger flying in just one kick. *'Durability:' As his name applies, Stonedozer's body is made entirely out of rocks and stone, making him have thick skin that can withstand punishments from his enemies. *'Burrowing:' Stonedozer can burrow underground. *'Earthquake:' Stonedozer can cause earthquake by slamming his fists into the ground. *'Stone Ambush:' Stonedozer can pick up and hurl stones and rocks at the enemy. Arsenal *'Left Shovel Arm:' On Stonedozer's left arm is a shovel, for which he can use for combat, throw rocks and to cause earthquakes. **'Rock Throw:' Stonedozer can also fling his shovel arm with enough force to fling a set of rocks at his enemies. **'Earthquakes':' '''Stonedozer can also cause earthquake by smacking his shovel arm on the ground. *'Right Pincer Claw:' On Stonedozer's right arm is is a pincer claw which is also used in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Stonedozer is voiced by Phil Brown. Notes *Stonedozer is the first monster to be faced by the Bull Rider Zord, as well as the Bull Rider Megazord. *Although Stonedozer is made out of stones and rocks, when he gets electrified by the Gold Ranger, he is shown to have bones. *Stonedozer's name comes from the words '''Stone' and Bulldozer. See Also References Category:PR Monsters Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants